The Prodigy Protégé
by LittleCaroline
Summary: Sheldon finally finds a person who all at once awakes his sexual instincts - it's a young and extremely beatiful man, a prodigy in physics. Leonard and Penny are going to have fun, too.


**The p****rodigy protégé. **

- A fan? What do you mean?

- My genius was finally accepted by the wide range audience! - Sheldon tried to keep his voice calm but since all his will power was used in controling the mimics he couldn't successed with voice.

- What audience? – Leonard was fully consumed in new version of Tetris and didn't even turn to look at Sheldon though he thought that something was wrong with his voice.

- I meant ordinary people. Do not interrupt me again. I said that I finally have a fan. He wrote me on Facebook

- And superpowers?

- Not yet. But why do you ask about superpowers? Are you listening to what I saying, Leonard?

- I am. I just thought if you got an apprentice you also could have gotten yourself some superpower.

- Leonard, you know that we have a deal. Once I get superpowers you'll be my apprentice. Now - what do you think how he should address me? Sheldon the Genius?

- Lame.

- I know… but "the Great" title is already taken by lots of people.

- Why not just let him call you Sheldon?

- Do you know what "subordination" is? Oh, well, he wrote at the beginning of his letter "Dear Mr. Cooper" I think it would be okay for now. Till I come up with something more sophisticated. By the way, Leonard - will you be so kind and go away?

- Why?

- He's coming here - Sheldon finally gave up controlling his face expression and it revealed the strange mix of anxiety and triumph, it was just when Leonard pressed pause button and turned to look at his friend.

- Jesus, Sheldon, what's wrong with you?

- Oh, Jesus has nothing to do with it. Just come here - look at his profile… He was 14 when he entered college.

- And you call him ordinary? But anyway, why does it concern you so much… you were 11… when you… went to college… - Leonard could hardly talk he was so stunt with the picture of the blond boy with deep blue eyes near the blackboard with astrophysics formulas.

- That's right but if he had done the same he would be my rival, not a fan, so 14 is good enough. Here - he says he wants to discuss 26-dimensional universe theory.

- And why do you need me to go away? - Leonard was ready to discuss that strange hypothesis again; he was even ready to repudiate the string theory. There was a deep offence in his voice, to which Sheldon paid no attention anyway.

- Because he is my fan, not yours. Isn't it obvious?

- It isn't. And I…

Leonard wasn't able to finish his argumentation because the door suddenly opened and Penny appeared.

- Hi, guys! My laptop is broken can you do something about it?

The next moment Sheldon pushed Leonard away from his PC in Penny's direction, saying:

- Leonard has nothing to do; his new Tetris is just like the old one.

Penny was completely puzzled, she stepped away to let Leonard fall on the armchair, not in her arms, glanced at Sheldon, understood that he is deep into something on the screen and then bent down and whispered to already fallen Leonard:

- What's going on?

- Well, he is expecting a guest who is very interested in him and he wants me to leave.

Penny forgot about Leonard, who tried to use some help with standing up and finding his glasses, and sneaked to the Sheldon's back. She peeped into his screen and all at once exclaimed:

- Wow! She is so cute! Sheldon, you're an old pervert! How old is she?

Sheldon, who was so shocked by Penny's sudden whoops, could not reply for some time and to come to his senses he minimized one by one all the windows on his laptop - this also would stop Penny from peeping on the screen again. When he was ready with his answer there were no signs of Leonard and Penny in the room. He turned back to the screen.

***

Penny dragged Leonard outside with a light speed, she seemed over-excited and obsessed with a new plan.

- Turn on all the web cameras in your room and hurry up in dealing with my laptop. We must see Sheldon's lady. Where did he find her, by the way?

Leonard wasn't able to talk right now but the idea with having camera on was so appealing that he made all the preparation in a minute as if he worked on some kind of auto-pilot and then retreated to Penny's apartment. Penny seemed so overwhelmed with anticipation; she even embraced him when he entered the room. But he stayed completely indifferent even when Penny took his hand and led him to her computer. At least indifferent to her, his fingers started to run over the keyboard as if they had their own will.

- Why are you so silent, Leonard? Are you jealous? Oh, my poor little boy, don't be so upset, Sheldon is no match to such an angel, and besides I'm sure she is under-age. But we still need to check everything. Do you understand what's wrong with this junk?

Leonard answered, but with a completely plain voice:

- It's your OS, we need to reinstall it.

- How much time does it take?

- 30 minutes.

- Jeez, why is it happening now? We're in a hurry.

- Because you should have never turned off the firewall I installed you last month.

- Stop behaving like Sheldon! I didn't ask for an answer. How is this kind of questions called?

- Erotesis.

- Yeah, ero-thesis. I'll make us some coffee.

Penny has never been so interested in the installation progress before, she sat near Leonard gazing at the percents changing on the screen and wondering how it could be that Sheldon invited someone as cute as the girl she saw on Facebook. If only she could look through her profile to know how old she is… And Leonard is so unfriendly today, well may be he is better now.

- Hey, Leonard. What do you know about Sheldon's guest?

- It's ready.

- What? - Penny was so lost in her thoughts that completely forgot about percents on the screen and the whole installation stuff. And Leonard was gradually coming to his senses as if these percents were connected to his mental abilities level.

- I'm connecting to the camera now…

It worked. Penny nestled cozily at the Leonard's shoulder. The camera on his notebook computer showed the room, with the sofa in the center of the screen, slightly angle-wise. And there…

- Look, Leonard, they are kissing! What a beautiful hair color she has. She must be a real blonde! Leonard! It could be a crime, let's see how old is she, please?

- Actually, Penny - Leonard was surprisingly calm now, he felt the power of the Logic somewhere deep in his brain. The problem must be with his senses; his eyes are cheating on him. He took of his glasses. - It must have been a boy, not a girl, he is a prodigy child. He is a fan of Sheldon's physics theories. They could not be kissing, may be they are discussing some formulas.

- Well, and what are they discussing *now*?

Leonard wiped his glasses and put them on. And saw Sheldon's hands on the young boy's naked shoulders, the boy's shirt was slowly descending down, his friend's lips were gently kissing pale and slender neck of an angel in flesh. Penny began quickly saying something to him but Leonard didn't listen to her. Soon she calmed down, he automatically embraced her and with bated breath they followed the scene.

Boy's cloth was already on the floor, tiny hands tentatively stroked Sheldon's hair as he was kissing boy's nipples. Sheldon's shirt was unfastened and its flaps hide the boy's body from the viewers. They only could see Sheldon's hands with long aristocratic fingers upholding boy's back. Sheldon's lips were covering boy's skin with kisses, they stopped at his neck, boys shoulders shivered with pleasure and he whispered something to Sheldon. Penny thought she saw the boy gently biting Sheldon's ear. Sheldon looked right into the boy's eyes and gave him a long, soul kiss; Leonard saw the small marks left on the boy's neck. All of a sudden Penny strained him in her arms, the next moment he understood why. The boy unfastened Sheldon's pants and laid on the sofa, finally allowing his idol to screw him.

Sheldon is fucking a boy. And he, Leonard, is cuddling Penny in his arms. Suddenly everything became so clear, so bright, he turned his head to see Penny's face - now she was astonished and could not say a word - and took advantage of the situation. But it's not the part of the story we are interested in, aren't we?

***

Sheldon's heart was already sinking when he heard knocking on the door. He tottered to open it feeling himself worse than at his first visit to the church with his mother. The last bits of his confidence vanished when he saw his fan with his own eyes.

- Hello, Mr. Cooper. It's a great honor to meet you.

The boy was stunningly beautiful; you could call him an angel, but angels usually don't give you such creeps. It wasn't type of beauty you want to see on display, it was the beauty you want to possess.

Sheldon was completely off his balance, he made himself to murmur some greetings and let the boy in. Luckily the young prodigy saw his board with calculations concerning the string theory and began examining it. He asked to explain some details and Sheldon slowly collected himself. As ill luck would have it the boy applauded when Sheldon came to some elegant decisions in his formulas and this again - unbelievable - made him uncomfortable.

Finally Sheldon came to the point where the model of the whole universe should be drawn; he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat at his usual place on the sofa. The boy sat near him effusing the sweetest aroma of the children's shampoo, book's dust and the scent of the beauty itself. Sheldon braced all his energies not to nestle his face in boy's curly hair, not to absorb this divine smell with one deep breath, not to squeeze this thin fragile body in his arms. Oh… I'm cheating you; he wasn't able to brace any of his energies and did all he wanted to do: he did give child a hug and he even kissed the boy's hair. Furthermore, he became very horny. But right away he understood that something was wrong and staggered back to the sofa.

- It's okay. - It was strange but it appeared that the boy finally stopped being shy and uncomfortable and felt a lot better - My school physician Mr. Robinson did *this* kind of stuff. He is quite ugly and old, and you are much more smart and beautiful. I … kinda liked it.

The boy took Sheldon's hand and closed his eyes. Sheldon - as if he was waiting for the boy to close his eyes from the very beginning - let it all go and kissed him. He wasn't sure he knew how it is done but the boy seemed to like it so he tried again, again and again. How sweet all that kissing-stuff is! It's a pleasure beyond the reaches of mind. It just couldn't be real. May be it all was a dream-like fantasy? Sheldon opened his eyes for a moment just to make sure his feelings are real and understood that he had already taken off his T-shirt, and his own hands are on the buttons of the boy's shirt. Light and subtle fondling of the boy's hands and strong and (how could it be?) persistent embraces, the feeling of two bodies of tied together with an invisible bond of desire - it all was so new and the same time instinctively familiar.

The next time Sheldon opened his eyes was when he heard how the boy's cloth muffled on the floor, boy's pale white skin seemed to ask for caress, calling to be felt, tasted and kissed. It seemed impossible to fulfill the desire Sheldon was overwhelmed with. He covered boy's body with kisses, trying not to miss a spot of this silk gentle pleasure, new impressions and senses were born with every minute of this sweetest of dreams.

Sheldon's tongue danced around little pink nipples, delicate and sensitive; he felt how boy's body bent from pleasure, felt his fingers in his hair. Every cell of his body was full of lust. He wanted to tear this soft thin body from inside, but he slowed down taking his pleasure from arousing pain of impatience. And just when it was impossible to wait anymore he heard the most wonderful words in the world whispered in his ear:

- Take me.


End file.
